Cartons erected from paperboard blanks for displaying articles are well known in the art, and appear in various configurations depending on the article to be displayed. Important considerations in the design of these cartons are sturdy construction, attractiveness, and the capability to be simply erected from easily glued collapsed tubes. Examples of prior cartons in the shape of triangular prisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,378 and 3,482,760.